


You Taste Like Strawberries in the Summer Evening

by pleaseactsurprisedxx



Category: Pitch Perfect (Movies)
Genre: Blind Date, F/F, Friends to Lovers, bechloe - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-20
Updated: 2021-01-20
Packaged: 2021-03-18 15:29:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,568
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28869324
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pleaseactsurprisedxx/pseuds/pleaseactsurprisedxx
Summary: Aubrey and Stacie are tired of listening to their friends pine over one another, so they set Beca and Chloe up with each other under the pretense of a blind date.
Relationships: Chloe Beale & Beca Mitchell
Comments: 10
Kudos: 59





	You Taste Like Strawberries in the Summer Evening

**Author's Note:**

  * For [whatacutename](https://archiveofourown.org/users/whatacutename/gifts).



> Thanks to Whatacutename for the prompt. Sorry I once again deviated from your original prompt, but hope you enjoy just the same. :) 
> 
> Prompt: Beca and Chloe are on a blind date. They meet at the bar in a restaurant to order some drinks before going over to a table. As they’re taking off their coats, their eyes widen as they realise they’re wearing the same dress (THAT™️ strawberry dress) but in different colours. Cue lots of fluffiness. Embarrassment. Teasing. Blushing. All the fluff!
> 
> Thanks to 22_Ti for the beta read.

Beca sits nervously at the black clothed table. A small tea candle sits in the middle with a single red rose sitting in a clear glass vase. She cracks her knuckles, nerves bleeding through. She starts thumping the table in rhythmic beats. She can’t believe she let Stacie set her up on a blind date. She really can’t believe she let Stacie convince her to buy and wear the dress she has on. She feels uncomfortable and a little ridiculous in the poofy sleeved, navy blue dress with strawberries (of all things) plastered over it. The bottom hem is made of tulle, but even Beca can admit the neckline shows off her girls well, and the color makes her dark blue eyes pop, but she keeps her leather jacket tight around her like a shield. She is starting to think she is getting stood up. 

She sits in a dark corner, back to the restaurant, trying to not raise attention to herself. She isn’t extremely famous, but she is well known enough to make some heads turn in public. Her EP released a few months ago and she just got back to New York after her first cross country tour sponsored by DJ Khaled. She has been crashing with Chloe the past few weeks in their old tiny apartment sans Amy. The Australian hasn’t been heard of much after her riches were discovered. In fact, the last Beca had heard from her, she was sailing around South Africa with a bunch of ‘boy toys’ as Amy herself put it. 

Just like that, Beca stepped into a time machine when entering the apartment again. She was back, close quarters with Chloe, but instead of sharing the small pull-out, they shared the queen Amy used to use. The pull-out had been disposed of to make more room in the tiny studio. It was weird being around Chloe again after an entire year of being apart. Add to it the awkwardness of Beca harboring feelings towards Chloe. At the USO tour, once Beca had rallied her nerves and feelings to tell the redhead, she ran right into her locking lips with the soldier boy, and Beca left the next day to go to LA to record her EP. 

Beca is ashamed of how relieved she was when a few weeks later, Chloe first texted her to say things between Chicago didn’t work out. What kind of best friend is happy when their friends’ relationship ends? Oh, that’s right! The one who is completely in love with her. 

One of the reasons she is on this stupid date is because Stacie pressured her. “ _ It would be good for you, B,” Stacie said. “She is just your type, and it will make get over how you feel about Red.” _

Beca didn’t like the suggestion then, and she still wasn’t sure this whole date is a good idea. Really, the only reason she actually agreed was because she overheard Chloe talking to Aubrey about being set up on a date as well. So, jealousy is the main reason she is sitting here, waiting on a blind date, who is already ten minutes late, in a frilly dress. 

She pulls out her phone and sends a text to the woman who plagues her thoughts. 

**To Red:** The date Stacie set me up with already 10 mins late. I’m totally getting stood up. 

**From Red** : I doubt you’re getting stood up. I’d love to chat, Becs, but I’m running late to my own date atm.

Beca sighs. She would much rather be talking to Chloe than waiting on some mystery woman. She waits a couple of minutes before sending a text to Stacie. 

**To Stretch** : Yo, the person you set me up with is going on 15 minutes late. I’m giving it 5 minutes and bouncing. 

* * *

“Damn it, Bree! Chloe is late. You know Beca isn’t going to wait much longer before bailing. I’m surprised she hasn’t yet,” Stacie says to her girlfriend, who is currently cuddled up to her on their overstuffed couch. 

Aubrey jumps up at the noise reaching for her phone. “Ungh, I should have known. I swear that girl would be late to her own funeral,” The woman continues, her southern accent coming out in full force. She quickly rings Chloe and puts her on speaker, so the brunette could hear. 

“What’s up, Bree?” Chloe asks innocently. 

“You’re late!” Aubrey replies firmly. 

“I know! I know. I’m like seven minutes away. I swear it.”

“Chloe, she is talking about leaving in five minutes, which I wouldn’t blame her for because you are almost 20 minutes late!” 

Stacie instantly texts Beca and asks her to give the woman 10 minutes and her date apologizes.

“I’m sorry, Bree. Ask your friend to please wait on me! Why won’t you tell me her name again?”

“To make it a true blind date. Remember, she is a petite brunette and will be seated in the back corner of the restaurant. Just trust me, Chloe. You’ll like her, but you may never know if you don’t hurry the hell up!”

“I’m a few blocks away from the restaurant and walking as fast as I can in heels,” Chloe replies. 

“Just get there, Chloe! Have fun!” Aubrey ends the call. 

“It really hurts how clueless they are,” Aubrey says, pinching the bridge of her nose.

“I know, baby. If you come here, I’ll make you forget all about it,” Stacie says with a seductive wink. 

* * *

Beca huffs at Stacie’s request, but she has waited so long already, five more minutes won’t hurt. It’s not until she hears the clacking of heels and a familiar voice that her stomach really starts to tumble. “I know you're probably mad, but I’m so so sorry I’m—-“ Chloe stops speaking when Beca turns towards her voice. 

_ I’m going to murder Stacie Conrad.  _ Beca thinks, but no words will come out of her mouth. She sits like a gaping fish, and Chloe looks just as confused, “We are each other's dates?” Chloe asks unsurely. 

“Uhhhh,” Beca stammers. 

Chloe picks her phone out of her purse and calls Aubrey. 

“Don’t tell me you still haven’t showed up!?” Aubrey rings out through the speakers.

“No, I’m here. Just think you and Stacie have some explaining to do to me and Beca,” Chloe says in her angry tone.

“We are just tired of you two being oblivious idiots,” Stacie says. 

“Yes!” Aubrey agrees. 

“What the hell guys?” Beca finally speaks. She makes eye contact with Chloe, but quickly fixes her stare back on the candle flickering in the middle of the table. 

“Look, we are over you both pining for each other but never sacking up. But always coming to us to talk about the other person. Stop talking to us and start talking to each other. So, get off the phone, go on the date, and deal with your feelings!” Aubrey commands. 

“But remember to have fun!” Stacie adds cheerfully before the line disconnects. 

Chloe sits down slowly, her cheeks red in embarrassment after Aubrey’s words, while Beca is absolutely mortified. They sit in silence for a few minutes, and at the same time remove their coats. Beca’s eyes widen, and Chloe’s blush deepens on her face and neck. Chloe is wearing the same dress, but hers in a powder pink.  _ Fucking Stacie. Yep, I’m going to kill her!  _

Chloe laughs nervously, a habit she has had the entire time Beca has known her. Beca still can’t bring herself to speak. She is stuck between fight or flight response and somehow settled in the middle of freeze. A rock feels lodged in her throat as Chloe’s curious gaze bores into her. “I guess we need to talk, huh?” Chloe says, as she slowly reaches out to settle her hand over Beca’s still tapping away at the table. 

Beca quirks an eyebrow and looks at their hands, she turns her hand over and their fingers fit together like two puzzle pieces. Chloe always could bring her down from a major meltdown, ever since that first day in the showers. 

“Yeah, I guess we should,” Beca replies, still staring at their hands. 

Chloe goes to speak but she is interrupted by a tall, dark haired waiter. “Hello, ladies, my name is Antonio, and I’ll be your server this evening. Can I start you off with some wine?” He hands out two menus. Chloe takes her hand away and Beca immediately misses the warmth. 

“Yes, thank you,” Chloe replies, and the waiter pours them both a glass of the red house he holds in his hand. 

“I’ll be back in a few minutes,” he says before disappearing. 

Beca clears her throat and grabs a menu to have something to look at. The tension in the air is thick. 

“Look, Beca, we can talk about all this later. Let’s just enjoy our meal and each other’s company for now,” Chloe says with a comforting voice, like if she gets too loud Beca will flee. She laces their hands back together. 

Beca clears her throat again hoping to dislodge the rock in her throat, “Yeah, okay, yeah.” She replies nodding her head. She uses her free hand to take a sip of wine. 

The waiter reappears, “Have you had enough time?”

“Yes, I’d like the chicken parmigiana, please,” Chloe orders and hands the waiter her menu. 

Beca glances down and orders the first thing her eyes land on, “Shrimp scampi.”

“Oooh, that sounds delicious. Change mine to that, please,” Chloe asks the waiter. 

“Of course!” The waiter replies enthusiastically. “It will be out soon!” He tops off their wine glasses and walks away. 

It’s awkward at first, filled with flirty comments from Chloe, shy glances from Beca, and stalls in the conversation from both. They eventually fall into their normal rhythm, like both girls forgot why they should have been nervous in the first place. 

After they eat, they order strong coffee and move to the balcony of the restaurant to drink it. It’s a busy New York evening, and the city is alive with people. 

Their conversation naturally lulled, and after a few minutes of silence and people watching, Beca speaks up. “I’m glad Aubrey and Stacie got in our business.”

Chloe’s melodic laugh rings through the air, “Me too, Becs, me too.” 

“I—I wanted to tell you the night of the USO tour, but when I found you, you were with Chicago,” Beca breaks the silence. Staring at the people walking on the street below them. 

“I wanted to tell you after our first ICCA win, but you jumped off the stage and kissed Jesse,” Chloe wriggles her nose, a crinkle appearing in her forehead. 

Beca gasps and her cheeks fill with heat, “That long Chloe?”

“Yes,” she answers, sure of herself. “Really before then. Probably around the time you punched the Tone Hanger in the face.” 

“Wow,” Beca said. “Why didn’t you ever tell me?”

“Because you were with Jesse, and after y’all broke up, I thought I would but I just couldn’t bring myself to do it.” 

“It didn’t hit me until we moved to New York, but I honestly think a part of me has always had a crush on you since you invaded my shower,” Beca admits. 

It’s Chloe’s turn to blush, and she sits her empty cup on the metal table between them. “I can’t believe I actually did that,” she giggles. 

“Oh, I can,” Beca smirks. 

“You ready to go home?” Chloe asks. 

“Yeah, let’s go,” Beca stands and offers her hand to Chloe. Beca pays, even though Chloe fights her. Chloe hails a cab because despite her years living in New York she never had the special touch. 

Their hands bump together when both women try to open the door at once. They look at each other and smile. She honestly can’t believe she is on a date with Chloe Beale. “After you, Chlo.”

“Thanks,” she giggles as she kisses Beca’s cheek. Beca feels like her entire body is a blush at this point, and she can’t wipe the smile from her face. 

“My lipstick suits you, Becs,” Chloe teases as she wipes the brunette's cheek. 

They hold hands in the cab and Beca feels like her heart is going to beat out of her chest any minute. Several minutes later they pull up to the old apartment building. 

Before she knows it she is standing behind Chloe while she is unlocking the several locks on the door. She taps her shoulder. Chloe turns and Beca pushes against the door. She stands on her tip-toes to press their lips together fully for the first time and Chloe melts into the kiss. For Beca, time stands still. Memories and moments of Chloe flood behind her eyelids as they kiss. A spark of energy flows between their connected mouths. Chloe’s tongue licks her bottom lip, and Beca instantly opens her lips to let her in. Only when oxygen becomes an issue, does she pull away. 

Chloe’s eyes are dark, and her lips are swollen with kisses, and Beca feels like she had never seen her more beautiful. Chloe quickly turns and unlatches the door, pulling Beca in the apartment by the lapels of her jacket. Their purses thump on the floor. And Chloe removes their jackets before connecting their lips again. 

They messily kiss across the apartment, tripping and knocking into things. Shoes get flung off in separate directions and their kisses grow more frantic. Their night ends with strawberry dresses crumpled on the floor, and their bodies intertwined with each other. 

* * *

Beca breathes a sigh of contentment against the other woman’s bare back. Her nose nuzzles soft skin, and the other woman’s ass is pressed into her front with Beca’s left hand lightly stroking her hip. Soft patterned breathing comes from redhead indicating she is still asleep. Beca smiles as she breathes in the scent of Chloe: jasmine and lavender. She can’t believe this has finally happened; she feels like she is dreaming. It’s been eight years. Eight years for this to come into fruition. She presses her lips to the freckle kissed shoulders in front of her and continues to stroke Chloe’s silky hip. She can’t shake the smile from her face. 

A warm hand covers Beca’s and makes the movements still. “Ticklish,” Chloe murmurs through the pillows. 

“Sorry,” Beca ghosts against her skin and nuzzles her nose again. She moves her hand to Chloe’s abdomen, and pulls her impossibly closer to her body, she rests her chin on Chloe’s shoulder and whispers, “Good morning.”

Chloe arches her back into a stretch as much as is allowed with Beca holding her, and turns over to face the brunette. Beca’s hand moves to the small of her back, rubbing small circles. 

_ Chloe’s eyes are always so much bluer in the morning time.  _

“If I’m being honest, part of me didn’t know if you would still be here this morning,” Chloe says softly in a sleep drenched voice. 

“I’ve waited for this so long there was no way I’m going to run,” Beca replies. 

Chloe’s face splits into a smile that is warmer than the sun, “I’m glad to hear that.”

Chloe tangles her hands in Beca’s messy brown waves and pulls her closer. She hesitates for a moment and then closes the distance, bringing their lips together in a soft embrace. 


End file.
